Rebuilding What We Broke
by Gyoubu
Summary: Xenon is greeted with a surprise before the beginning of a new year. Xenon/Beryl.


**AN: Second attempt at writing a fanfic ahahaha (never uploading the first one because it sucks jfc). Anyway, have some Xenon/Beryl feels on new years just because B)**

**Cover image is not to be used by anyone else unless I've given permission to do so. (I have a higher res version anyways)**

* * *

It has been several months following the disappearance of Black Wings scientist Gelimer. Without their leader, the Black Wings disbanded, and Edelstein was once again free from evil's hands. Although there were no more threats, the Resistance still lives, ensuring the safety of citizens and continuing to serve the community for an eternity.

Xenon, a victim of Gelimer's, decided to use this long awaited opportunity of peace to search for the remaining pieces of his memories. Occasionally, he'd talk with fellow Resistance members and maybe even the citizens, but they aren't of help most of the time, so Xenon would usually go back to Veritas to have conversations with Roo-D instead. Not like that helps either, but Roo-D understood him better than anyone else did.

"Xenon! Xenon! You're back!" Roo-D would always greet the Xenoroid the moment he stepped in.

"Yes. I am." And the Xenoroid would always reply with an uninterested tone, but Roo-D _always_ knows that his facial expression differs greatly than what he's actually feeling inside.

"Are you here to play with me again?"

"No. Not today," Xenon blinked at the robotic creature below him. "I was meaning to ask you something." Having heard him, Roo-D raised her head up and twitched her ears.

"What is it Xenon? Is there something wrong?"

"...Tell me Roo-D," the Xenoroid crouched. "Have you felt it as well? Occasional electric shockwaves surging through your body all of a sudden... It feels rather _nostalgic_ even."

"I... have!"

"What does it mean...?"

"...Xenon, I think we're thinking the same thing, yes?"

"Unbelievable."

"You might not believe it," Roo-D looked at the other with persuading eyes. "But you have to. You know that sensation the most, Xenon. Besides, when was the last time _your_ senses failed you?"

"Childhood." Xenon jokingly whispered before taking his leave.

* * *

By the time Xenon got to Edelstein, it was already night. It wasn't dark out, however, as there were lights and decorations all over the town. It was quite loud as well, with drunks here and music playing over there.

"Looks like a rather... lively celebration." Xenon muttered to himself. All of a sudden, he felt someone's hand patting his back. Before he could turn around to see who it was, they spoke in a welcoming voice.

"Xenon!" The owner of the voice was no one other than Elex. Elex, as in the one from the Resistance. "It's so nice to see you again on this wonderful day!"

"Not to sound like a _party pooper_, but what exactly is going on?" The Xenoroid raised a brow at his friend. To his confusion, Elex laughed. "...Are you drunk?"

"Why yes, I am! Possibly!" The man continued to laugh as he downed another bottle of wine. "Xenon, it's New Year's Eve! Just have some fun, alright? Hey! Why don't we join Brighton over there? We can be drunk buddies for the entire night!"

Xenon took offense and shot the other a glare. "Xenoroids _can't_ get drunk. I can't emphasize on that any more."

"Oh... sorry... I forgot..." Elex then slowly collapsed to the floor, which drew the attention of nearby people.

"Alcohol isn't exactly good for your system either." Xenon sighed and slowly dragged his friend by his arms to the others. Once he was there, he was greeted with a wave of hands and loud cheering.

"Hello, Xenon." Claudine smiled, to which the Xenoroid smiled back, almost completely forgetting that he was dragging Elex along. "...Did Elex give you trouble back there? We're sorry about that. He's not quite capable of holding his liquor very well. You can just rest and leave him there. We'll take care of him once it's over."

"Hah... Had he been awake to hear you say that, he'd throw a temper tantrum." Brighton snorted and drank some of the vodka from his bottle. "Want some? Oh, wait. You can't get drunk. Ahahaha!" Annoyed, Xenon slammed Brighton's head on the table. Hard enough to get his anger through, but not as hard to the point where he can break the other's skull.

"Yeah, uh, where's Checky?" Xenon looked around the area. There was Belle, microwaving a whole bunch of popcorn bags in the corner, but no Checky.

"He's in his own personal room, enjoying his own things. He said he didn't want to drink in front of us." Claudine replied as she helped Brighton back up.

"Yikes... Best to not get on your bad side again, eh?" Brighton laughed and rubbed his forehead to soothe the pain. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I've come to look for her. It's been too long..." Xenon turned to the other direction and started walking away. Now wasn't the time to fool around. He needed to get to the source of the electric shockwaves. If his senses really weren't fooling him, he should find it around here. Pushing through crowds of people and apologizing, he finally found it sitting on a nearby bench.

"...Beryl!" Xenon covered his mouth with his hands in shock. When the figure turned around, blue, robotic eyes were looking back at his. Her hair and her entire face confirmed it. Beryl, a fellow Xenoroid, thought to have been destroyed by Gelimer for being a defective unit, is sitting on a bench, showing no injuries whatsoever.

"I've come back," Beryl smiled, stood up from the bench, and started to walk towards Xenon. "Gelimer fixed me up as an apology." However, each time she took a step forward, Xenon took a step back. This continued until a wall finally stopped him from going any further.

"My eyes... betray me." Xenon's eyes widened the moment Beryl was only several inches away from him.

"They aren't. I really am here." The other Xenoroid placed an assuring hand on Xenon's shoulder. In response, Xenon slowly brought his shaking hands up to embrace the other.

"I... I..." He was too shocked for words. Instead, he gave in the heavy feeling and breathed heavily as he let droplets of water fall from his eyes. Seeing his tears only made Beryl hug him tighter.

"It's okay... I'm fine. _I'm here._" Beryl ran a hand through raven locks of hair in an attempt to comfort him. Having felt the hand, Xenon silenced his sobs and looked up. "...Hahaha. I learned that you were younger than me, so I ought to treat you like a little brother."

"What gives _you_ the idea...?" Xenon frowned.

"Do you not like being treated like one?"

"I do not know how it feels to be treated like a younger sibling, but I'd like it if you treated me differently."

"Oh?" Beryl raised a brow. "Like _this_?" The blue haired Xenoroid formed a fist with her hand and hit the other on the head.

"Ow! What was that for...?!" Xenon glared at Beryl.

"Oh. You don't like it that way?" Beryl laughed and placed her hands on his face. Before Xenon could express his disapproval, his lips were suddenly met with a warm sensation. It was a... weird and nice feeling at the same time. Closing his eyes, he held her close and kissed her back. After a while, their lips parted, as they needed to catch their breaths.

"...Did that old geezer tell you to do this to me?" Xenon blushed and looked away from the other.

"No. Those were my honest feelings for you." Beryl smiled and held onto the male's hand. Bells had begun to ring, signaling the arrival of a new year. The first firework shot up into the air, followed by a burst of colorful lights. Several other fireworks shot up, eventually lighting up the entire night sky. Both Xenoroids sat down on the bench Beryl was sitting on earlier to watch the light show.

"Well, I can't reject them, since I never knew I felt the same about you until now." Xenon finally smiled back and planted a kiss on the other's cheek.

"You forgive me?" The blue haired Xenoroid wrapped her hands around Xenon's neck and leaned towards his direction.

"Sure, why not," Xenon laughed. "_We'll rebuild what we broke. Together._"


End file.
